Aspects of the disclosure relate to data processing, data mining, file management, and retrieval of information stored in a database. In particular, one or more aspects of the disclosure relates to using smart data to forecast and track dual stage events.
In some instances, enterprise systems may receive information associated with dual stage events. As enterprise systems become more complex, however, information associated with such dual stage events for users across an enterprise user base may increase exponentially. Therefore, it may be difficult for the system to efficiently and effectively identify additional events and/or metadata for the various users of the enterprise user base, particularly when also attempting to optimize for resource usage and network bandwidth consumption of the underlying computing infrastructure.